Sly 2 Band of Thieves:Laser Redirection
"Laser Redirection" was a job for Sly Cooper in Menace from the North, eh! of Sly 2: Band of Thieves. Walkthrough Objective #Use lasers to free a log chopping guide. Goals #Make your way through the log chopping building. #Release the laser. #Redirect all of the lasers. #Free the log chopping guide and a frozen mammoth. How to Complete After the cutscene, you take control of Sly. Head to the right, and rail walk on the wooden rail, then jump to the log that is standing up in the fire. Jump again to the glass platform, before holding and wall-sneaking along the ledge. Stop before the yellow and black striped tape, and wait for the laser to go above or below you, then continue sneaking. Stop a second time by the next striped tape and wait for the laser to let you pass. Do this twice more before you reach another glass platform. Jump onto the next log that is standing up, before jumping up onto the ledge. Turn left and jump onto the stacked logs, and wait until the spotlights that are shining on the ground are away from you, then drop down. Watch out for the flashlight guard to, and then walk underneath the large platform. Don't step on any bottles, because they will shatter and alert the guards in the area. Pass completely underneath the platform, then climb up the ladder on the other side. Once you are on the platform, jump through the laser grid on the floor and go to the top left corner. From here, leap to the claw that is holding the log and Ninja Spire Jump onto it with . Jump and rail walk onto the next wooden rail, then drop onto the pile of logs. Turn left, and jump out over the fire. Press to latch your cane onto the claw and swing until you can jump to another Ninja Spire Jump. You can now jump to the motor for the two upcoming saws and wait for them to stop moving, then jump and rail walk across them. Get off of them quickly and stand on the second motor. Once the flashlight guard here turns his back, jump to the floor and follow him to the left until you can either get past him to flip the switch, or take him out with . Flip the switch with . When the cutscene ends, crawl through the now open vent, and climb up the ladder. Outside, jump across the river and paraglide with or drop down to the bridge below and walk across the river. Head over the point where the laser touches the ground and press to place a crystal. Head the opposite direction that the laser is now pointing, to the right if you are facing away from the window that the laser is coming from, and then climb the generator. After that, jump onto the top of the hill, and on top of the next hill, then rail walk across the top of the snow arch. Now climb up the pipe and jump off onto the roof. Avoid or take out any guards, then head to the opposite end of the roof, where a large icicle is drooping down. Rail walk on it, then jump onto the next icicle, and rail walk along it. Rail walk onto the second part of the icicle to break it and redirect the laser along the top of the next few icicles. Make your way across these icicles until you reach the final one, then jump to the top of the hill where the laser is hitting. Press to place another crystal. The laser is now redirected across the map. Paraglide down to the hill on the left side and run across it. You can now rail walk across the two power-lines, then jump onto the roof to the left. Jump off the other end of the roof and walk up the ramp of snow, and onto the hill. Rail walk along the snow arch and place another crystal. Return across the snow arch and head left along the top of the hill. Jump and paraglide to the next hill and place another crystal. From here, walk down the hill in the direction that the laser is pointing. Avoid the bear in the area, and go around the building here. Climb up onto the power-lines and walk down them, then jump to the right onto the hill. Walk to the laser and place another crystal. Glide down from the hill in the direction of the laser and jump on to the hood of the truck that is here. Wait until the chopped log falls in to the back, then jump up onto the wooden pathway. Run along this path to the blades, jumping over any logs that roll your way, and then jump to the right and grab the pipe going up the side of the building. Climb up until you can jump to the right, and then jump across all the small roofs, using the hook to swing between the second and third. You are now back on the roof with the icicle, so avoid or take out the guards and rail walk on the low icicle. Jump to the left this time, and walk along that icicle. It will redirect the laser to below you. Drop down and place the final crystal to finish the mission. Note #Be aware that the laser can hurt you, so do not touch it. Pictures Laser1.png Video Category:Sly Cooper series Category:Sly 2: Band of Thieves